iron_man_armored_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Living Laser
The Living Laser, '''real name '''Arthur Parks was a low-level grunt for the Maggia until he came into possession of a Stark International laser harness during a robbery of one of their trucks. Once he put on an activated the vest, his body was converted into pure energy, which gave him a multitude of abilities around the concept of energy. Voiced by Louis Chirillo. Biography In his early life, Arthur Parks has been stepped on and has been called useless all his life by everyone he knew, including his own parents, which instilled in him an inferiority complex and bitterness against the world. In Meltdown, Arthur Parks is a criminal underling for the Maggia. He, along with two other grunts, were stealing Stark International equipment from one of their trucks. He drops one of the crates and smashes it open revealing a strange vest which catches Arthur's interest. Arthur puts on the vest and activates it out of curiosity, which promtly causes an explosion and leaves only a smoking hole where Arthur was standing. The next day, Arthur becomes the Living Laser and uses his newfound abilities to rob a bank and strike it big. Iron Man arrives says that he's leaking energy and offers medical attention, but the Living Laser didn't surrender and the two of them fight. Iron Man easily catches him off guard and knocks him out, confiscating his vest and leaving him for the police, but not before criticizing Arthur for being so simple-minded that the only thing he thought of to do with his powers was to rob a bank.While in prison, Arthur's body becomes violently hot, and then it explodes, destroying the cell he was being held in. After discovering he no longer needs the vest in order to utilize his powers, he escapes and takes control of a gigantic television in Times Square and announces that he will turn the entire city into a pile of ash unless Iron Man agrees to a rematch. During the rematch, the Living Laser says that he took Iron Man's advice to heart and now has a bigger goal, being "the man who fried Iron Man". After an intense fight, Iron Man manages to match the frequency of the Living Laser's energy signature, which allow for Iron Man's attacks to affect him. After a well-placed attack from Iron Man's unibeam, the Living Laser explodes into thousands of particles and disperses across the night sky. He reappears in Fun With Lasers, The Living Laser is lost in space and haunted by visions of everyone mistreating him, including Iron Man. He is pulled into a SHIELD space station telescope. When he tries to get out, he shot himself down to Earth and wiped out an entire island. Learning upon this, he takes control of the station and threatens to destroy New York City, unless Iron Man comes to fight him again. After a vain attempt to stop him made by SHIELD, Iron Man comes to the station. When Iron Man tries to rescue the hostages, the Living Laser attacks Iron Man, and his previous method of defeating him in their last encounter doesn't work anymore. Iron Man manages to defeat him by tricking him to go inside the telescope and he recalibrated the telescope optics so he can't escape. After that, he is incarcerated in a special cell on the SHIELD Helicarrier. Upon learning that the Laser is dying in his cell on the Helicarrier in Technovore, Tony Stark volunteers to help him in Designed Only for Chaos, and ironically, Parks feels grateful to him for being the only one trying to help him. However, Ghost captures the Living Laser and brings him to AIM in order to use its energy to bring MODOC to life. Though Iron Man arrives, MODOC comes to life and proves to be more than a match for him, even getting his secret identity and his technical knowledge from his mind for AIM's interest. Upon learning that Stark and Iron Man are the same, the Living Laser realizes that Iron Man was trying to help him from the beginning, and helps him in fighting MODOC, saving his life. They are able to damage MODOC enough to make him flee. Parks expresses his sincerest apologies for having used his power to try to hurt the only person who wanted to help him and he becomes "the guy who saved Iron Man" before disintegrating into thousands of particles. Powers & Abilities Abilities Light Energy Form: 'The Living Laser's body can switch between his human form and a form composed entirely out of energy. *'Flight: This form also grants him the ability to fly. *'Intangibility:' Arthur's energy form leaves him impervious to most forms of attack, especially physical attacks which can pass right through him (but he is still capable of touching solid objects). *'Laser Transformation:' He can turn himself into a laser (hence the name, Living Laser) that is capable of destroying a squad of S.H.I.E.L.D. spaceships. *'Teleportation:' He can teleport over short distances. *'High Speed Movement:' He can move at high speeds. *'Energy Manipulation:' The Living Laser can project energy blasts and he can absorb energy to increase his power. He can control energy down to the basic forms of protons and electrons, like electricity. Parks can also absorb himself into electrical devices, such as giant televisions. *'Self-Sustenance:' In this form, Arthur doesn't need food, drink, or air and can survive even in the vacuum of space. Weaknesses *The Living Laser can be harmed by energy weapons that match the same frequency his energy form is currently attuned to. He figures out how to change his frequency in Fun With Lasers. * His powers have no effect on mirrored surfaces * Has a serious inferiority complex. Equipment *'Stark Laser Harness' (formerly): When Parks first became the Living Laser, at first he needed the Laser Harness to switch between his human and energy forms. But after Iron Man confiscated it, the unstable harness transformed his body so he no longer needs it. Category:Villains